Shower Time
by Moxii
Summary: Caroline/Elena one-shot. After cheer practice Elena decided to get clean and Caroline decided to get intimate.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline pulled up to the curb in front of her house, seeing that her mom wasn't home. She looked over to Elena, lying limp, staring at the window. When she noticed the other girl staring, Elena flashed a smile.

"Practice was brutal." She moaned wiping of the excess sweat from her forehead.

"We have to train hard if we want to make it to regional's." Caroline cheered. The two girls climbed out of the car, Elena grabbing her overnight bag.

"I know Care. But really, I feel like jello. My muscles are _so_ sore." Elena complained as Caroline fiddled with the doorknob. Caroline just laughed at her friend, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Can I hope in the shower?"

Caroline smiled. "Totally. I wasn't going to say anything but you reek." She playfully fanned her face. Elena stuck her tongue out, otherwise laughing with her.

"Ok I'll be out in a minute." Elena adjusted the strap on her shoulder and turned for the bathroom.

Caroline headed to kitchen for a drink, as the water blasted in the bathroom; she turned to notice Elena hadn't shut the door all the way. She walked towards the bathroom to shut it, when her eyes caught a flash of movement. She could see Elena's reflection in the mirror, could see her undressing herself. She didn't know what possessed her to stand there, but she stayed rooted where she was, eyes glued to her friend's movements.

She watched at Elena peeled the tank top off slowly, the fabric sticking to her skin with sweat. As she pushed the shirt up higher, more of her smooth olive skin became exposed. Caroline bit her lip as she finally pulled the top over her head, letting her chocolate waves cascade down her back in the process.

_Caroline! What is wrong with you? You're watching your _best friend_ undress! Creeper much? Leave!_

Though she thought it, she couldn't move from her spot outside the door. Looking at her skin, Caroline felt an overwhelming need to touch Elena, her fingers twitching at her sides. Just then, Elena hooked her fingers in the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down, shaking her hips a little. She slid the shorts down her long smooth legs, revealing a very skimpy red lace thong. Caroline smiled; she helped Elena pick that thong out. Elena now stood in the bathroom clad in only a bra and underwear, unknowingly taunting Caroline. Elena reached behind her back, unhooking her bra, and letting the article fall to the ground. Elena's breast were round and perky. A pooling heat began between Caroline's thighs, her teeth worrying into her lip. Then Elena smoothly slid off her thong, tossing it to the ground.

Not soon after the tiny room was filling with steam, fogging up the mirror, disrupting Caroline's view right as Elena was about to step into the shower. _Well that wasn't acceptable. _Caroline furrowed her eyebrow, frustrated. With a deep breath, she stepped into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind her, careful not to alert Elena that she wasn't alone. Quickly, Caroline stripped her clothes off, trying to get bare as soon as possible. She peeled back the shower curtain, and stepped inside.

Elena was facing the opposite way, trying to get all her hair wet. Caroline stood there, catching mist as it sprayed off Elena. She watched, transfixed, as water began to glide down her back. It was a nice sight, but not what she really wanted to see. With a wave of courage, Caroline gripped her best friend's hips and slammed their bodies together. Elena let out a surprised gasp.

"Caroline?" She squeaked, turning around to face her. "What the hell are you doing?" She growled, outraged.

Caroline smiled saucily. "Shut up." She tangled her fingers in Elena's hair and pulled her closer, connecting their lips. Elena gripped Caroline's shoulders, prepared to push the girl off of her. But as Caroline's tongue invaded her mouth, Elena was suddenly pulling the blonde closer, a moan escaping her mouth. Caroline smiled as she released Elena's hair, letting her hands trail down over her breast, the smooth expanse of her stomach, and gripped her hips, hard. With a sudden movement, Caroline backed the two of them into the slick tiled wall, pressing their bodies closer. Elena shivered as Caroline's slick skin glided with her.

Elena brought her hands up, cupping Caroline's breast. She pinched her nipple delicately, causing her to hiss through her teeth. Care nipped at Elena's lip, pulling a bit. Caroline pressed her chest closer to Elena, enjoying the feel of her breast against hers. She pulled on hand away from Elena's hip, moving further down until she found the bud of her clit, flicking her finger over it teasingly. Elena moaned into the other girl's mouth. Caroline then traced her finger of Elena's wet folds, smirking at the moister that caught on her fingertip. Suddenly, Caroline thrusting a finger into Elena's waiting entrance, with a shudder Elena bit down on Caroline's shoulder, leaving a red crescent mark on the girl skin. Caroline expertly began pumping in and out of Elena's dripping core, her thumb tracing circles over the girl's clit. Elena let a loud moan as Caroline's hand moved faster inside of her; she gripped the other girls shoulder, trying to maintain her balance. Caroline inserted another finger, working harder to bring Elena to the edge.

The muscles in Elena's lower abdomen began to flutter, her vision blurring slightly and the walls around her seemed like they were moving. "Caroline!" Elena shouted as she came, digging her fingers into her friend's skin, her nails leaving marks all over. Caroline smirked devilishly as Elena slumped against the wall, panting. She pulled her fingers out of Elena's core, bringing them to her face, breathing in. Elena watched, fixated, as Caroline brought her sticky fingers to her mouth, her tongue darting out between her lips. She smiled viciously, her eyes dark with lust.

Suddenly, Elena felt the need to repay the favor, the need to please Caroline as she had pleased her. Elena took the girl's hands into hers, pinning them to her sides, and slamming Caroline against the opposite wall. The warm water was now splashing against her back, steam still filling the room. She began kissing Caroline's neck, gently biting down on the pulse point. Caroline's breath hitched, what on earth was Elena doing? She smiled to herself, liking this side of Elena. Her thoughts were cut short when Elena placed her mouth on Caroline's erect nipple, sucking on the pebble. She brought her hand up to pay attention to Caroline's other breast, not wanting to leave any part of her unattended. When Elena was bored with that, she let her kisses trail further south, licking up water as it slid down Caroline's abdomen, small moans escaping the blonde's lips.

Soon Elena found what she wanted, dropping to her knees for better access. Elena traced a finger across Caroline's wet lips, then grasping her legs and spreading them apart. Without any warning, Elena dipped her tongue into Caroline, who let out a loud moan of surprise. Elena went to work on her friend, though she had never done this before Elena knew exactly what to do. Caroline grew wetter and wetter, her fingers pulling harder on Elena's hair with every movement of her tongue. She then brought her attention to Caroline's swollen clit, sucking hard, and thrusting three fingers in her folds. At that moment, Elena glanced up to see Caroline's mouth open, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Elena gave another suck, and with a violent shudder Caroline came in Elena's mouth. She let all the hot liquid flow down her throat, every last drop. Elena lazily kissed her way up Caroline's torso, until she reached her mouth.

Caroline could taste herself on Elena's tongue. She smiled, though she didn't like being bested, she sure loved when Elena did it. Elena reached over and shut off the shower.

She smiled at Caroline, a sexy predatory smile. "Shall we continue in the bedroom?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. Caroline nodded her head weakly, though made no move to leave. "Do you need a moment?" She nodded again, just a small bob of her head. Elena laughed.

She was going to have _a lot _of fun at this sleep over.


	2. Game Time

**A/N **

**I know I said this was only a one-shot but this popped into my head and had to share it with you. Hope you enjoy, reviews are greatly appreciated(:**

The next morning Caroline stood, clad in only her silk kimono, staring out her window facing the street in front of her house. Absently, she sipped on her tea, watching as her mother pulled out of the drive and headed to work. She waited a few minutes, making sure all was clear, before she set her cup down to turn to the bed.

Elena lay on her bed, stark naked, the thin sheet pulled up to her chest, covering her breast. With a sly smirk, Care untied her robe, letting slip to the ground, and sauntered over to the end of the bed. She wasn't surprised that Elena was still sleeping, last night had left both of them exhausted, it was amazing , the angles their flexible bodies could bend to. It seemed as if cheerleading had given them a few perks between the sheets. The amount of time they had spend exploring each other would be enough to knock out even the most sexually active bachelor.

Slowly, she pulled the sheet back, teasing herself with the agonizing process of revealing Elena's delicious body. Elena shifted slightly, her nipples hardening with the cold air, Caroline paused, not wanted to her wake up just yet. Finally, she removed the cover completely, licking her lips at the sight in front of her. Elena really was a tall drink of water, and Caroline very much intended to have _every last drop. _

The blonde placed her lips just above her friends navel, placing soft, feather light kisses. She trailed up her abdomen, Elena fluttering beneath her touch. Caroline let her fingers linger over her hipbones, kissing further up, between her breast, running her tongue along the skin there. She finally reached her neck, nipping lightly at her pulse point. _Finally _Elena's eyes fluttered open, a small smile bearing down at Caroline, who returned it wickedly.

"Well hello there." Elena murmured sleepily. A moist heat started between Caroline's legs, _God I love her after-morning-sex voice. _Without any signal Elena could see, Caroline crashed her lips to her own, Elena's fingers immediately twining themselves in her blonde curls, pulling her as close as possible. The other girl pulled back, her tongue darting out to lick her lips hungrily, eyes lust blown. "Good morning to you too." Elena said with a giggle.

"A very good morning." Caroline said against her lips as she kissed her again. She pulled back again, much to Elena's dismay, _where was all this restraint coming from all of a sudden?_ "I want to play." Caroline said in her playful tone.

Elena giggles, _of course_. "And what sounds fun Miss Caroline?" She asked, trying for serious, but failing miserably.

"Make Elena squirm is always a fun game." She answered saucily. Elena blushed crimson, knowing just how much Caroline could make her squirm. Caroline licked a trail up her neck, exciting a shiver from Elena, her breath hitching in her throat.

"That's my favorite." She managed to gasp out as Care began kissing down again, more hungry, impatiently. Elena cried out as Caroline bit down on the soft flesh of her right breast, bring one leg up to wrap around the other girl's. She had learned last night that Caroline had a biting kink, hence the small red crescent mark on her inner thigh.

"Mine." Caroline whispered against her flesh, causing a blush to flood up to her skin. She moved her head slightly to bite the other breast. Elena nodded her head frantically in agreement, she would agree to anything as long as it meant Caroline would continue to play her body like an instrument. Barely touching her, Caroline trailed her fingers up from her hips, over her delectable curves, to fondle her chest, just as she kissed lower and lower.

Coming to her destinations, Caroline smirked up at Elena, who blushed furiously. For a moment she continued to tweak with Elena's breast as she squirmed beneath her fingers. She loved that, the control she had over her, the way Elena bent to her every will just to be _touched _by her. Done with the upper part of the girls body, she brought her hands down to clamp around her thighs, spreading them apart. Care blew against Elena's hot folds, her legs trembling beneath her hands, teasing.

"Please." Elena whimpered. "Caroline, please." Her hand ghosted over Caroline's hair, wanting to twist her fingers in it and push her where she wanted the other girl. And Caroline could see patience wearing thin, but oh she loved to tease, because the more she teased, the more mind-blowing Elena's orgasm was. Her tongue darted out from her mouth, trailing up her soaking folds and flicking on her bud. Elena let out a moan, wanting more. Holding back at chuckle, Caroline kissed up her abdomen again, frustrating Elena to no extent. Giving in, Caroline dipped her head back down, pushing her tongue inside the waiting girl. Elena let out a relieved sigh, which quickly turned into a strangled moan as the other girl made use of her talented tongue. She ran her hands down her body to tangle her fingers silky hair.

Caroline was enjoying the sounds Elena was making far too much for her own good. As Elena started to lose control Caroline had to place her hands over her stomach to hold her down. Caroline chuckled, humming over Elena's folds, she didn't think she was that good. Lazily, Care sucked on her clit, Elena's heels coming up to press into her back, fingers pulling tightly on her roots.

"OH MY GOD!" Elena shouted as she went over the moon. Caroline was very thankful her mother was at work at that moment. Once all her liquids were done flowing down her throat, Caroline slid up Elena's body, both of them enjoying the friction, kissing her deeply. Elena moaned into kiss, tasting her juices on Caroline's tongue.

Panting, Elena pressed her forehead to Caroline's. "I have another game." Her voice was husky.

"Oh," Caroline cocked an eyebrow. "and what is that?"

"Get back at Caroline." Elena giggled, flipping them over, pressing her lips to her's once more.


	3. Kinks

**A/N: At per request I've decided to add yet another part of this story. I wasn't going to at first, but I started thinking about it and this little smutty drabble popped up into my perverted head. **

**Enjoy and feel free to review :)**

* * *

"Okay girls, practice is over." Caroline smiled at her cluster of cheerleaders. "You can all go home now."

There was a simultaneous relieved sigh from all the girls. Practice had gone well, they were really starting to get the hang of the new cheer Caroline introduced them to on Friday. She spotted Elena gathering up her stuff away from everyone else, just at that time she looked up to give Caroline a smile. She skipped over to Elena, feeling as giddy as a child.

"Hey, you want to come over? We can watch movies." Caroline asked, somewhat nervous. When Elena went home Sunday night she didn't know whether or not the weekend changed anything between them or not.

"Uh," Elena began, which did not sound good to Caroline, "Jeremy's in detention and I'm his ride home. I was going to hit the showers while I wait for him." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Caroline felt like pouting but held it in. "Okay, that's cool. Tell Jeremy I said hi."

Elena smiled up at the blonde, her cheeks warm. "Will do." She pulled her bag over her shoulder and headed back inside to the school. Caroline watched her as she went, biting the inside of her cheek.

In truth when Elena went home after her steamy weekend she was completely spent. She was tired and seriously needed some time to think about what actually happened, but the entire time she was away Elena craved Caroline's touch more than anything. But she needed to be away from Caroline in order to think about Caroline. She couldn't deny it, she was attracted to her.

She sighed to herself as she began stripping in the girls locker room. She switched on the hot water and held her hand out to wait for the right temperature. When it seemed just hot enough Elena stepped in under the stream and tried to get all her hair wet. The girls room had tiny little bottles of shampoo and body wash like the ones you find in hotel rooms. She squirted a dollop in her hand and began to massage her scalp. Elena stepped under the water, facing the wall, and started to rinse her hair.

Elena gasp when she felt two arms snake around her waist. She instantly recognized the touch as Caroline's and smirked to herself. Her nimble fingers glided over Elena's tone, wet stomach, causing her to arch into the other girl. She could feel Caroline's breast against her back, aware of her hardened nipples, she was already as soaked as Elena. Caroline slid one of her legs between Elena's, pressing against her heated core. Elena let out a throaty moan, something Caroline would never tire of hearing.

"What is it with you and showers?" Elena said as her friend's hand slid up to caress her slick mounds.

Caroline laughed as she tweaked Elena's nipples. "I like it when you're all wet Lena." She purred in the girls ear, running her tongue along the shell. Between that and her hands Elena let out a violent shudder.

"Maybe you have a fetish." Elena teased, though she was in no position to do so.

"You love it." Caroline smiled against her flesh. She let one hand trail from Elena's breast downward until she could tease her clit. She rubbed it in slow, torturous circles that were far less than what Elena wanted. She bit her lip to prevent a whimper, she hated when Caroline teased, but oh did it feel good.

With her leg still wedged between Elena's, Caroline spread them farther apart, letting her finger slide into her womanhood. Elena moaned loudly, very vocal this one, it made Caroline smirk. She took Elena's earlobe between her teeth and nibbled gently.

"Oh." Elena's voice was a breathy sigh. Slowly, Caroline pumped her finger in and out of Elena's core while still tracing her clit with her thumb. Inserting another digit Caroline began to move her hand faster. While her other hand still massaged Elena's mound Caroline peppered heated kisses against her neck and shoulder.

"You love it when I touch you huh?" She whispered, her voice thick and seductive. "When my fingers are inside you, bringing you the kind of pleasure only I can make you feel?" Elena nodded frantically, riding Caroline's fingers as the thumb on her nub became more insistent. "You love it when I tease you, bringing you right to the edge and then," she stopped her movements, "starting all over again." Caroline pinched the bundle between her thumb and forefinger, causing Elena to cry out. "My hands on your body... my lips _everywhere._" She emphasized the last word by slipping another finger inside of her tight heat.

"Oh God – Caroline!" Elena nearly shouted as she released herself all over Caroline's fingers.

Caroline turned the girl to face her, placing a leisurely kiss on her soft and needy lips. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up before Jeremy starts wondering where you are." She smirked at the brunette, lathering up her hands with body soap.

* * *

**There you go, Caroline's obvious kink with showers. Dirty Caroline ;) **

**Just so you guys know, this is never going to become an actual story, just a bunch of hot smut. But hey, who doesn't love that? Anyways, hope you liked it.**

**Ellie Anne**


End file.
